


Too Good To Be True! (Genji x Reader

by Alisachii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisachii/pseuds/Alisachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious green ninja cyborg has saved your life and you got a chance to meet him in person by joining Overwatch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True! (Genji x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello!!! I orginally posted my stuff at tumblr but I decided to venture here to share some of my works~ I hope you like my fics!

“G-Genji? I-I… Um! I’m sorry I’ll- uh come back later!” Your face felt so hot you were sure your face looked like ripe tomato.

You turned on your heels immediately and slammed the door.

Did you see him naked? No. You saw something even better. His face. Oh God, his face, it was nowhere near your imagination. It was covered with dozens of scars but you were a little thankful that it did. If not, he’d be too perfect. You never imagined this day would come; the day you saw Genji Shimada’s face. His deep glinting green eyes, his perfect nose, jaws just in the right width, lips so smooth despite there was a scar across it.

He was just so… Breathtaking.

Sure you were really close with the green ninja cyborg. A little too close for your own health. Yes, you have a crush- no, you LOVED him. Okay maybe that was a little exaggerated…. But you adored him, you heart skips a beat every time he calls your name, hell, when he gets closer than 30 cm your heart rate shoots up like a rocket. What a hopeless romantic you are. Of course you did not just simply fell in love with him. It may be a little cliché but the main reason you fell for the ninja was because he saved your life.

You were having your vacation and guess what? You were caught in the middle of a robbery when you were just doing your shopping at Hanamura. Oh how you loved the clothes being sold there. There you were, trembling with tears rolling down your cheeks and sobbing.

“ _Just hand over the money and this girl will have her soul attached to her,_ ” the knife pressed harder on your neck making you gasp.

You did not understand Japanese but you were sure he was threatening the shopkeeper. Well you did hope he would give whatever this punk wanted because you sure are not giving your life away because of this…. But why isn’t the cashier starting to take out all the money?! Why is there a robbery in a boutique in the first place?! Just how unlucky are you, seriously.

The man with the knife tugged your hair roughly and you shrieked, shutting your eyes. So this is it. You are going to die in your vacation. What a stupid thing to write in the epitaph. “Died in vacation”

“ _Final decision?_ ” What was he saying?

You kept your eyes shut just praying to God a miracle would happen. And it did. Everything fell silent. You felt cold metal on your back. That was weird, you were pretty sure you had a knife on your neck and hair being tugged. You slowly opened your eyes and saw glowing neon green.

“Daijobu desu ka?” A slightly robotic voice asked.

“H-huh?” Did you really look like a local?

“Are you okay?”

“Ah, y-yes!” You nodded a little.

The armored man put you down gently and you finally had the chance to look at your savior. He was quite tall, his body was covered with metal and other alloys with glowing neon green circles and lines complimenting his armor. His face was fully covered along with his head with a face place. A glowing green slit lined on where his eyes were. Behind him laid a dead man who was the asshole trying to kill you just a minute ago. How the heck did this robot looking man even did all this in seconds?! You heard a hissing sound from the man and noticed he was letting out steam from his shoulders.

“A-are you okay…?” You asked concerned.

“Don’t worry, it’s normal.”

Normal? Humans don’t let out steam! Unless, he’s not human? Questions began running around your head until you remembered you have not thanked him. You cursed at yourself and bowed down 90 degrees.

“Arigatou-gozaimasu!” You tried your best to not sound weird.

You heard a deep chuckle making you blush. Was it that weird? You looked at him and pouted slightly.

“Dōitashimashite,” you could feel a smile on his voice. “Cute panties by the way.”

Even before you said anything he disappeared with smoke. You only could blink at that. You never saw a ninja before, you did not even know they existed, but seeing the shurikens on the dead body he must be a ninja. Just a second after, you felt your stomach churn realizing you were staring at a dead body. You quickly grabbed your shopping bags and ran.

Ever since that day you kept thinking about the masked ninja. Something about him just… Attracts you. You knew he was not an ordinary person. Everyday you would hope you would meet your knight in shining armor(literally) again, but to no prevail.

One day, while flipping through the channels on your tv, you caught a glimpse of a familiar man- no, gorilla. It was Winston the infamous scientist that was in overwatch.

“Is it true that overwatch is being revived after all these years, Winston?” A middle aged lady asked the gorilla, pointing him with a mic.

“Yes, but we only have a few members that have come back. We are still in search of the others and hopefully also new recruits,” Winston answered while adjusting his glasses.

“There you have it! Overwatch is finally back! And they are back better than ever before!”

Pictures of the overwatch heroes flashed on the background and you jolted up from your chair when you saw the very familiar face plated man. It was the man who saved you!

“Recruits…” You mumbled to yourself and opened your laptop and opened the overwatch website.

You had been working in overwatch for almost a year now. Genji and you had become dangerously close to each other. You were always the one to greet him first after he came back from a mission or came back from God knows where. You were always the one who stayed up all night just waiting for him. You always cooked him meals and took care of him whenever he was ill. Your not-so-small gestures was so obvious that you liked Genji to the point the other overwatch members teased you about it, even in front of the ninja himself. Not that he ever took it seriously though…

Now, you were slumped on the wall outside Genji’s quarters, covering your tomato-red face. Even though you were extremely close, you had never seen his face and you never had asked him to show you. It could be something sensitive for him since he definitely was trying to hide his face. You already heard of what happened between him and his brother. You understood if he would not want to show it to anyone.

‘Idioit (Name)! How if he hates you now? I need to pretend I did not see it! Or should I tell him there is nothing wrong with his face? No I can’t do that-’ your thoughts were cut off when you felt the familiar feeling of a cool hand on your shoulder. You jerked a little and looked up. It was genji. With his faceplate on.

“G-Genji, I-I didn’t- umm there is noth- uhh,” you began to fumble with words trying to decide what to say.

“(Name)…” He said softly.

You gritted your teeth and grabbed Genji’s shoulders. No more running away, (Name)! You need to tell him and you need to tell him now! You could feel your hands trembling but you took a deep breath. You could tell Genji was looking at you with confusion through his visor.

“Genji! I have to tell you something!” Face reddening… 

“What is it, (Name)?”

“I-I-I L-li-live nearby here!” You blurted out. ‘Damn it (Name), what the fuck?’

“I know that already,” 

“Y-yes of course! I meant to say, I-I” JUST. DO. IT “I-I l-lik-”

“I know my face is not such a pretty sight,” Genji scoffed trying to hide his worry. “You don’t have to force it, (Name).”

You loosened your grip and growled. Not a pretty sight? How dare he?! He made your face beet red and he said it’s not a pretty sight? Is he questioing your tastes? You punched his gut but he did not even flinch while your knuckles throbbed. Wrong move. Your feelings were churning your stomach. You did not even know if it was frustration, embarrassment or happiness.

“(Name), what’s wrong…?” Genji was starting to worry at your very weird actions. 

“Not a pretty sight? You made me all red and it’s not a pretty sight? Huh? No! Your face is so fucking perfect I can’t even- I practically drooled- I mean why would it be a ‘not a pretty sight’? I love your face! Your body too! Just as much as I like you!” you slapped your hands on your stupid ass mouth as your face became beet red again. 

There was a moment of silence.

“What?” 

“What the fuck did I just say?” You said through your hands.

“Is that true, (Name)? That my scars does not bother you? That you love it? And my,” Genji snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. “Body too?”

You were baffled by the fact that your crush’s body was sticking on yours but you did not push him back. 

‘Calm down, (Name)! Just calm the fuck down!’ You took deep breaths and looked at him on his visor.

“W-why did you think I was always with you, huh? Cooking you meals, waiting for you? B-but if you’re not going to take this seriously then don’t! I-if you… aren’t interested in me, which I know you’re not, j-just-” you choked and tried to hold back the tears that was going to burst out. 

Everything was just too overwhelming for you. First you decided to confess, then now you are breaking down after realizing that a guy like him would never like you. He was a hero saving lives of many and you were just little old admin (Name). There was no way he could like you. Maybe if you were as cool as Lena or Pharah then maybe he would like you.

You heard a soft clicking and a hiss, making you look up. Genji brought his hand and took off his faceplate. You could finally examine his face properly, his beautiful face, your knight in shining armor’s face. You could finally see it after all this time.

“What you said,” his eyes averted away. “I was scared that I got the wrong idea. It’s been forever since I liked a girl. Years. I thought you were just being… nice…”

“Nice?! I am nice but not THAT nice!” You smiled and ghosted your fingers on his face. “I love everything about you… your scars does not bother me one bit. Nor does your cyborg body. And yes, I do like you. Ever since… that day.”

Genji flinched a little but he leaned on your hand making you blush(again). You examined his scars, it was deep and it looked like it was very painful. The sole thought of him getting hurt made your heart sink. You looked into his eyes and then down to his lips. 

‘Would he pull back if I… kissed him?’ You swallowed hard and rested your hands on his shoulders.

Even before you leaned in, you felt a pair of warm, soft lips on yours. Your eyes widened not long before you closed them and sank into the sweet kiss. It was brief but just so very sweet. Genji pulled away, his face as red as yours.

“I was very excited when I saw you join Overwatch. I still remembered the girl that bought that strawberry panties,” he smirked.

“Wh-wha- Why do you still remember that?” You pushed him, not that it budged him. “I was just doing my shopping!”

“I know but I never forget girls with strawberry panties~” he teased and pulled you into a tight embrace.

“Stupid green ninja cyborg….” You laughed and wrapped your arms around him. “You still got a little playboy attitude in you huh?”

“Old habits die hard afterall.”

“So are we… official?” This was too good to be true.

“Of course.”

You both shared another kiss before grabbing each other’s hands and walked to the mess hall, not noticing the gaping mouths of Angela and Lena behind who were well, watching the whole scene happen.

“This is BIG news. Not that surprising but BIG news,” Lena zipped off leaving Angela who was taking a picture of the new couple in front of her.

“Posted.” 


End file.
